Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 2
Pewter City After exiting Viridian Forest, you will come to the northern half of . There are no new wild Pokémon, so head up into Pewter City. Stop by the Pokémon Center and heal up. Also, stop by the Poké Mart to buy a few items, if you want, although you probably don't have too much money. After doing all this, you can explore a little bit. There is the Museum, which is sort of interesting, and kind of important later for . In the northwest corner, in the middle of the light-colored grass, to the left of the Museum is a hidden . Now, head for the , if you're ready. Pewter Gym The specializes in Pokémon. This will be a challenge if you picked , but fairly simple if you picked or . |} |} |} When you win, Brock will give you the . The also enables the use of outside of battle. You will also receive from Brock. You will also automatically obtain the . All the TMs and HMs you receive in the game are placed in the case. Now, exit the Gym. Route 3 As you try to exit Pewter City, one of Professor Oak's aides will stop you and deliver the to you, from Mom. Now, by holding the B button, you can run faster. There are a bunch of trainers you can battle here, for some good EXP. Near Calvin is a hidden . Also, you will find you automatically have a in your Key Items pocket. This stores all your . Berries are not too common in these games, but keep an eye out for patches of grass that look slightly different, and you may find some rare hidden items. Route 4 (west) Here you will find a Pokémon Center. Go inside, and you can find a man that will sell you a for 500. It won't be able to use any other move except , until it learns at level 15, and then it will evolve to at level 20. It's up to you whether or not you want to pay 500 to start training it now, or to wait and get one later for free. To the left of the Pokémon Center is a hidden . Now enter Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon There are several new Pokémon here you can capture, including the Mt. Moon-exclusive . There are several items lying about, as well as some trainers. This will also be your first encounter with the notorious . On the first floor, collect and the , then follow the tunnel around and climb down the nearest ladder. Go through the tunnel. You can find a hidden in the corner. Now take the ladder. You'll find yourself in the presence of a . You can find a on the platform. Go back to the first floor. There are some more trainers here by heading south. There's also a , a , and an . Go up and take the ladder down. You will find another Rocket Grunt here, as well as . There's also a hidden in the boulder. Go back up to the main floor. Go all the way to the northwest. You will find a rare in the corner. Now head down the stairs, through the tunnel, and into the basement. You'll find some Team Rocket members throughout this floor. From the ladder, go straight up to find a . Keep going through the floor until you are stopped by a , who has found two s, the and the . He will battle you. Now you can choose which Fossil you want. The , when resurrected, will become , and the will become . After choosing, go down and on the right side in one of the rocks is a hidden . Go left and exit the mountain. You will find an right before going down the stairs. Also, in the tunnel, just before exiting the cave, you can find a hidden . Route 4 (east) Now you'll be on the east side of that Mt. Moon separated. You can find two s, standing across from each other. They are both . One can teach your Pokémon , and the other will teach . Both moves can only be taught once, like all Move Tutors you will find in the game. In the corner, just to the left of the Move Tutors, you can find a hidden . Head down a bit and you can find . At the very bottom is a hidden . Now jump the ledges and head through the grass to Cerulean City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen